


Threshold

by Shiropropaganda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Post S07, Supposed to be PWP, doin it in ATLAS, ended up being plot>porn, nope - Freeform, will i ever tire of shiro sucking dick?, wooo atlas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Shiro takes Keith on a short tour of the ATLAS.Sneakily making out in the hospital has been fun, but this…This is so much better.





	Threshold

Keith’s patience with the hospital has almost run out.

Shiro smiles sheepishly at him, trying not to sound too pitying or condescending as he relays the doctor’s orders for more bed rest-- he’s the lucky messenger because the last time the hospital staff gave Keith bad news Shiro had heard his frustrated growl from the elevator bay. To him, that’s just Keith, but to the already spread-thin hospital staff, it's the difference between a normal shitty day and one ending in tears.

Luckily, he has something up his sleeve that will soften the blow.

 

  
“This is ridiculous,” Keith grumbles, but Shiro just grins, whistling a little as he pushes the younger man’s wheelchair out the front door, “I’m fine.”

“Bed rest means no overexerting yourself,” he reminds Keith brightly, waving to some of the staff as they lounge outside on their breaks, “unless you wanna be in the hospital forever, this is how we’re doing it.”

“You’re always overexerting yourself,” Keith tsks his tongue against his teeth, leaning back into the chair.

Shiro ruffles his hair a bit and the younger man eyes him.

“Stop enjoying this so much,” he grumbles.

“Maybe you should start enjoying it,” Shiro shoots back, pulling hard on the handles and balancing the chair on two wheels, until the younger man can tilt his head back easily to meet his gaze.

Keith huffs at him, rolling his eyes, but he doesn’t try to stop the kiss Shiro presses against his lips, so the older man takes that as a win.

 

 

Not everything with Keith has been easy.

Not getting his car back, or convincing him to channel his rage into his studies rather than his classmates, or helping him become a leader, or getting him to open up to others, but this… this thing between them, it’s so _easy._

Shiro’s chest ached after giving his speech, but it wasn’t in mourning.

It was _longing_ and he was barreling into Keith’s hospital room before he had even realized he’d started running.

Keith had looked at him in the doorway, wide eyed and open, and then they were kissing. The steps from the door to the bed are lost in his memory, all that remains now was the way Keith had scrambled up to his knees on the bed just in time for Shiro’s palm to find the nape of his neck. It was perfect.

Logically, Kolivan made a startled sound and Krolia all but herded him out of the room, but he only knows that from the reenactment he caught Krolia doing for Coran later that evening.

Keith’s hand has rarely left his own since then and Shiro has never known something he’s felt so confident about. He could fly his lion blind, but loving Keith is so ingrained in his soul it's basically breathing.

 

  
  
Keith is up and out of the chair the moment the ATLAS doors close behind them. Shiro wishes he was shocked by this, but he sighs heavily and frowns.

What he _is_ shocked by is Keith pressing himself against him, nose pressed into Shiro’s neck.

“If you’re worried, Captain, you can carry me from here.” he says, voice soft and warm.

Shiro swallows the lump that’s formed in his throat, looking down at the younger man. There’s a soft pink dusting his cheek bones and he can feel the blood rushing to his own face in response.

Scooping Keith up is easy, but holding him like this…  
Holding him like this as he steps onto the bridge of the ATLAS feels like crossing the threshold, and it’s so intimate that Shiro can’t breathe for a moment. He feels a press of lips against his jaw, and Keith’s body trembles a bit it his arms, and he knows he isn’t alone in feeling the significance of the moment.

They take a minute to breathe, and when they reach the platform where Shiro takes command, he lowers the younger man to sit on the desk.

Keith smiles at him, swinging his legs and nudging Shiro’s thigh with his foot playfully.  It strikes the older man, quite suddenly, that this is the first time they’ve truly been alone together in… years. He thinks the thought occurs to Keith at around the same time, because the blush is back on his cheeks and he’s biting his lip, and god Shiro wishes _he_ was the one biting his lip instead, so he steps forward into the space between Keith’s thighs.

Keith’s head presses against his chest for a moment, arms coming up to wrap around his waist. Shiro presses a kiss into the top of his head, wrinkling his nose at the saccharine sweet of hospital shampoo. It feels good, holding Keith like this, it feels like home and it’s so _foreign_ of a feeling because neither Keith nor himself have really had a home-- not for a long time, and--

“You’re home to me too,” the younger man murmurs, looking up.

Shiro’s been babbling aloud, and he’d honestly be more embarrassed about it, but Keith drags him down by the collar and Shiro finds himself blissfully distracted by the heat of his mouth.

Sneakily making out in the hospital has been fun, but this…

This is so much better.

Keith’s hands slide under his shirt and touch slowly, rubbing his skin in slow circles with calloused fingertips. Shiro is starting to sweat at the nape of his neck and he knows they should stop soon, but suddenly Keith’s heels come up and dig into the muscle of his ass, pulling him forward insistently.

Keith is hard against him and he gasps when their hips press together, biting his bottom lip before pulling back for a breath. He’s beautiful, laying back on the desk, lips pink and eyes dark.

Shiro wants him so much.

“We should, um…” Shiro says clearing his throat, he tries to stand up but Keith keeps his legs tight around his hips.

Keith shifts, arching his body so they grind together again and Shiro can’t stop the groan that slips past his lips.

“We shouldn’t,” Shiro tries again, holding the younger man’s hips down-- which is sending all sorts of vivid mental images through his head, none of them productive, “if you overexert yourself you can--”

“Shiro,” Keith breathes, fingers tangling in his uniform, “ _please.”_

The word makes the older man quake, and after that it’s a rush to undo his belt and pants and why do uniforms have so many _parts_ to open. Keith chuckles at his frustration, easily slipping the hospital pants over his cock and down his thighs.

Shiro’s trousers finally give and they crumple with the loud thunk of his belt buckle hitting the floor. He grips the edge of the desk with one hand and twines his fingers in Keith’s with the other and _moves_.

Keith moans, pulling him close with his heels, and the friction is so good Shiro goes a bit cross-eyed. There are better ways to do this, Shiro knows, more dignified ways that include a big bed and premium lube and hours alone-- but they don’t have the luxury of those things right now.

So he rolls his hips down against Keith’s, forehead pressed to the younger man’s, lost in the heat of his eyes and the taste of his mouth. His cock is leaking already but it makes the slide easier, and Keith is murmuring a steady stream of _wanted this, wanted you so much, Shiro, this feels so good, so good, please._

Shiro comes with a groan pressed against Keith’s open mouth. He rests his head against the younger man’s shoulder for a moment, but Keith is still panting, squirming under him. He pushes himself up and tugs Keith towards the edge of the desk before sinking to his knees.

He’s tired but still so keyed up that Keith’s small _oh_ when he takes him in his mouth makes his dick twitch in interest, but Shiro focuses on what’s in front of him-- working Keith’s cock in his hand and tonguing at the head before taking him in properly. Keith’s fingers are trembling when they settle in his hair, and Shiro chances a look up. He meets the younger man’s eyes and moans around his cock when Keith’s hips press deeper, spilling across his tongue.

Keith slides from the desk to the floor, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissing him, slow and filthy. Shiro’s not sure how long they stay like that, wrapped around each other on the floor of the bridge, but it feels warm and safe.

Like home.

“We should get back,” Shiro murmurs into dark hair, and Keith sighs letting himself be dragged to his feet.

Shiro pulls his pants back up and Keith makes himself presentable. He gives the bridge a look, making sure he’s cleaned up the mess before scooping Keith up in his arms again.

 

 

The younger man is so relaxed when they make it back to the hospital, that he smiles at the night nurses who stare after him in shock.

Keith sprawls across his bed and looks at Shiro with a lazy smile.

“Thanks for the tour, Captain,” he purrs as his doctor comes in to check his vitals before lights out, “it was a very enlightening experience.”

Shiro successfully avoids blushing, or at least he tells himself that because his face goes red due to choking on air.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just telling someone how to avoid plot in a PWP and turns out I can't even do it right myself.  
> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
